


Hamilton in Heaven!

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Philip is a kid, character changed over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Alex just arrive in Heaven, George, John and Philip are  all waiting for Alex to show up as they have watch form Heaven how Alex’s life has become.Can Alex finally take a break and reconnect with his son and best friend without anything getting in his way? How will Alex react to seeing his bio family for the first time in a long time?
Relationships: Father and sons, Grandfather and Grandson, Uncle and Nephew
Kudos: 11





	1. Arriving in Heaven!

Darkness was all Alex felt when he heard voices “Alex wake up!” Alex didn’t want to open his eyes just yet “Come on son open your eyes.” George said when Alexander did as he looked at his captain and also dad “Sir” Alex said when he sat up and looked around when George smiled at Alex when he helped Alex up as he hugged him “where am I?” Alex asked when he looked at his dad “you are in heaven.” George told Alex when they walked towards a house “so I’m dead? The last thing I remember was Eliza and Angelica sitting with me after Burr shot me.” Alex said when George shook his head “yeah, I watched from up here, sorry son you are in heaven now but you have some people who are waiting for you.” George said when Alex looked at his dad. 

As the two were walking to the house Alex heard a certain voice he hasn’t hurt in a while “papa!” Philip said when he rushed over to his dad when Alex saw a 9 year old boy when Alex hugged him and held him in his arms “Pip! I’m so sorry that you got hurt because of me.” Alex told his son “it’s ok, grandpa George took care of me till you could get here.” Philip told his dad when Alex smiled at George “we still have a few more people to see then we can show you where your room is.” George told Alex when they headed upstairs to more rooms.

“John Laurens make yourself decent because you have a visitor!” George told his son when John opened the door as he saw Alex when he hugged his best friend “Alex! I have missed you so much!” John said when Alex shook his head when he was crying as it’s been so long since he’s seen his best friend “I haven’t had time to grieve your death I threw myself into my work and made everything so much worse for myself and Eliza!” Alex told John who rubbed his back “shh it’s ok Hammy, I forgive you and you were doing so much work that I did all my work up here.” John said when he points to his nephew who smiled at him and the hundred of African America soldiers that he was commanding. 

“uncle John first took me in before grandpa George took me under his wing.” Philip said when Alex shook his head “how is mom doing?” Philip asked when Alex looked at his son “she’s holding on as best as she can.” Alex told his son when Philip shook his head when Geroge took Alex to meet a few more people when he saw a few doors with names on them “right now they are locked but they get here the doors unlock.” George told Alex when they walked over to the door that read ‘Alexander Hamilton.’ When Alex put his hand on the handle when he opened the door and saw a full house for him and his family “Philip can move in here with you he was living between my house and John’s house.” Geroge told Alex when Alex hugged George “this room will get bigger the more of your family comes and joins you two.” George told Alex who shook his head. 

After Alex saw everyone he missed “is my biology mom and dad here?” Alex asked when he was worried that he wouldn’t see his parents again “yeah, they are just a few houses away, we can walk over there after dinner.” George told Alex “so how did I get placed in this house with you, my best friend and my son?” Alex asked when John was holding Philip in his lap “heaven is like a city it’s self, when I came here I got placed in this house and I didn’t know why just like you till I saw your son and John in the front yard playing and I knew I was placed in this house to be a parental figure to anyone who I cared for as they come to heaven.” George started when Alex shook his head as Philip was in his lap now while Alex rubbed his back as Philip seemed tired “so you are like the parent of the house? Do we have bedtimes, curfew, what not?” Alex asked when George smiled at him “no, you control your own behavior and destiny so whatever you do affects your family up here, think of it as a clean slate for everything you did on earth.” George said when Philip looked younger “why is my son changing in my arms?” Alex asked when George smiled at the toddler in his dad’s lap “Philip is how you see him, when you first saw him he was that nine year old boy who was so excited to show you all he could do and now he’s about three to four years old so treat this time with him when he is this age with grace because he might become that 19 year old boy that got killed because of your actions when you knew that you could have stopped him from duling.” George said when Alex shook his head “I’ll protect you my son, you will change the world with me by your side.” Alex told his son who smiled at him.


	2. Philp’s favorite pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip’s favorite thing to do is watch his family from the outside of the house when he would spend hours just sitting outside watching the earth and makes sure that his family was still doing good. 
> 
> Alex dose his best to be there for his son when he wanted to be a father so he dose the typical dad things and even takes Philip to the park so he could play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house is a Victorian house that will change with the times so as the century goes once he house will become more modern.

Alex was looking for his son when Philip wasn’t in his room or the main house “has anyone seen my son?” Alex asked when George and John shook their heads “I know that he likes to sit outside and watch Earth.” George told his son “I’ll go find him.” John said when Alex told him thank you when he looked inside as he didn’t know if the house had any hiding spots “found him!” John said when he was holding Philip on his hip “hey baby, are you having fun with you uncle John?” Alex asked when Philip shook his head “what was he doing?” George asked when Philip was on his shoulders “he was watching the earth but fell asleep in the grass.” John said when Philip shook his head “what did you see today?” George asked when Philip was with Alex “I saw mommy, and my siblings.” Philip told his dad who smiled at him “sometimes I go to earth and become an animal so mommy and daddy knows that I’m still there.” Philip said when Alex smiled at Philip “his favorite form is either a butterfly or a dog.” John said when he smiled at his nephew “sometimes you guys would let me spend the night inside the house when I came to visit.” Philip said when Alex smiled at him “your sister was much happier those days when the dog would magically appear.” Alex told Philip when he remembered when Angelica would have her good days and would be very sad when the dog would go away. 

Alex was getting Philip ready for bed when he read to his son as Philip’s room was a basic kids room that would change depends on Phlip’s age and right now Philip is 4 years old so his room has a iron framed bed and a quilt along with a dresser and a toy room right outside the bedroom when Alex and Philip are in the bed reading a bedtime story when Eliza would normally put the kids to bed while Alex was in his office working “daddy?” Philip asked when Alex looked at his son “yeah Pip?” Alex asked when Philip looked up “do you think that mommy is doing bedtime also?” Philip asked when Alex smiled at him “I think so baby, your mom is a super mom and took care of the house while I was working.” Alex told his son who shook his head when Alex finished the story before he tucked Philip in and kissed his head “night Pip, I love you so much!” Alex said when Philip smiled at his dad “night daddy I love you so much!” Philip said as Alex walked out of the room and headed to find John or George. 

The next morning Alex took his son on a walk when they headed to a local park when Philip loved to play in the grass when Alex enjoyed watching his son being a kid because Alex missed so much of his son’s life that now he’s going to do his best to make up for lost time when Alex saw a few horses as he remembered his son loved to ride horses when he was still alive “Philip do you want to go ride a horse?” Alex asked when Philip shook his head when Alex held his hand out to his son who took it as they headed over to the horses “excuse us sir can we please rent a horse for my son?” Alex asked when the man smiled at Philip “sure it will be 5 cents to rent a horse.” Alex pulled out some money when he handed it over to the man “here you go sir.” Alex thanked the man when he lifted Philip onto the horse when Philip held on tight to the horse when Alex lead Philip around the park as Philip was enjoying his time with his dad. 

After Alex and Philip were done at the park they headed home when Philip was tired as Alex carried Philip when John was waiting for them “how was the park?” John asked when he smiled at his nephew “good, Pip rode a horse and he was enjoying himself.” Alex said when he put his son in his room when Alex tucked Philip in before he kissed his head “come on let’s go see what is going on with earth.” John said when Alex followed his best friend when they sat down on the grass and looked down at the earth when they saw all their friends as Alex watched his wife and kids “Angie I know that you are upset about the dog not being around for a while but you can’t just bite your brother.” Eliza told her daughter when Eliza was holding baby Philip who was crying when Alex signed when he was very good at helping with his oldest daughter when she was in one of her moods and he would always do his best to make her as comfortable as possible “after Philip died, Angie went into some sort of mental state that she was a child and only enjoyed everything when Philip and her where younger kids so I always played the piano with songs that both the younger kids knew and she was obsessed with parakeets so I had a friend send me some and that helped her.” Alex told John when John shook his head. 

John had an idea when he smiled at Alex “want to scare the living snot out of James and Thomas?” John asked when Alex smiled at him when he was always down to becoming a ghost and scaring his former enemies more than Thomas then James because James and Alex had their differences but James never truly went after him like Thomas did “didn’t you tell James that he was a mad hatter?” George asked when he looked at his sons “hey sir what’s up?” Alex asked when Geroge looked at him “didn’t I tell you that anything you do up here makes a difference with your family?” Geroge asked when Alex shook his head “but ghosts!” John said when George looked at John “you have been doing so great, do you really want to do something to affect how you are seen by Philip? He looks up to his uncle John.” George told John who shook his head “sorry we’ll be ghosts later on.” John told his friend “why can my son become an animal but we can’t be ghosts?” Alex asked when George looked at him “Philip does it out of comfort you two are going to do it out of spite and scaring people.” George said when the boys walked inside as Alex checked on his son who seemed younger then he was before as there was a crib in the room when Alex saw a 18 month old boy where his son was laying down when Alex smiled at the baby and kissed his head “I might need to go to the store and get some baby things.” Alex told himself when Alex looked all around the room and saw baby clothes so Alex went to the kitchen and saw a lot of baby things that he would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of googling to get the house right. So hopefully I did! 🤞


End file.
